runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Gieliverse
Gieliverse is the term used to refer to the continuity which the series Gielinor takes place in. It is identical to the original universe, but being set only slightly after the events of RuneScape contains a few minor changes and additions to various locations and later events. Differences with RuneScape Monarchies One of the main differences is that as of the end of Volume One, King Lathas who was introduced as the villain for Volume One has lost his role as King of East Ardougne, and has been banished to West Ardougne. He has been succeeded by his former servant Harmon Reeves who did not appear in the game at all.Volume 1, Chapter 22: "The Battle of Ardougne" The leader of Tai Bwo Wannai Village is Kumthalatta, another character not in the game.Volume 2, Chapter 1: "The Cult of the Golden Ape" King Vallance is also seen to be alive, having been absent due to poor health, as mentioned briefly in the game.Volume 2, Chapter 30: "The Claws of Sharkros" Technology The technology of Gielinor has not changed. The are only two significant developments. One is that the TzHaar use a precognitive Ark in order to study images from the future, and see lava launching devices that can be carried in a fighter's armsVolume 1, Chapter 8: "The Socialist Stratagem" which they then use to fight with and are also scavenged by Fort Avias after the Economy War.Volume 2, Chapter 3: "The Fortified Sky" The other is that a new form of weaponry has been developed - rune bombsVolume 2, Chapter 32: "The End of Days", similar to normal rocks but with highly explosive properties. So far these are only usable in large siege engines such as trebuchets or catapults. Gielinor Itself The world itself is also slightly different, as the effects of global warming have increased in the past few years as of Volume Two and has badly damaged Musa PointVolume 2, Chapter 15: "Storm" and flooded various other locations, though these effects are only temporary. The rise in temperature has also triggered Crandor's dormant volcano to eruptVolume 2, Chapter 24: "The Storm of Ash" which damaged the landscape of the island and its ash damages Kandarin and parts of Asgarnia.Volume 2, Chapter 32: "The End of Days" The TzHaar city also suffered serious damage after a TzTok-Jad went rampant and destroyed the walls, flooding the city with water and killing several TzHaarVolume 2, Chapter 13: "The Rising Heat" The Gods Guthix is summoned at one point from his eternal sleep to deal with the matter that Humanity pose a threat to the rest of the world. He is then left in a meditative state pondering on this point.Volume 2, Chapter 31: "The Oceanic Empire" Armadyl also left his Aviantese a flying fort named Fort Avias to defend Gielinor from the sky, should another threat on the scale of the God Wars arise . Little known about or used, it is destroyed by the Oceanic Empire when they invade Falador. Timeline The series is set in an unknown point in the early 170s, but the years progress as the series continue. "Present Year" This year is the year in which Gielinor begins. Rintra Moevyng *'5th' - Tarqinder and Ferdinand are sent to slay a dragon in the Wilderness, this results in Ferdinand's death.Volume 1, Chapter 1: "He Who Slays Dragons" *'6th' - Tony de Fillo recovers the Relic of Araz from the Varrock Sewers, and makes enemies with the Socialists. The Red Mist is accidentally released from the sewers.Volume 1, Chapter 3: "Fear of the Red Mist" *'12th' - The Slayers' Union disbands after a lack of faith from its funders. Tarqinder leaves for Ardougne shortly after Ferdinand's funeral, he encounters Mark Theobald and they reach White Wolf Mountain. Mark abandons Tarqinder when a wolf attacks him and leaves with his items.Volume 1, Chapter 5: "Tarqinder's Journey" Mark continues to Catherby where he encounters a girl named Samantha who threatens to kill him should he choose not to love her. After Mark says he does not care she throws herself into the sea from the pier.Volume 1, Chapter 9: "Another Sleepless Night" *'9th' - After closing her Grand Tree restaurant for the night, Veedi Limstrood is robbed of her money.Volume 1, Chapter 2: "Gnomic Relations" *'10th' - Veedi and Paula complain about the economy to Councillor Kardant and find out about an economic pact with Ardougne in return for the gnomic cooking methods. Veedi sees no future in the Grand Tree and leaves for Yanille. *'13th' - Veedi reaches Yanille but finds it overrun with ogres. She seeks haven in the Wizards' Guild, and finds them low on runes due to the economy crisis. She offers to help collect some and travels to Castle Wars to pick them up. Jake teleports to the Wizards' Guild and takes the wizards out of view as ogre activity increases. During their "disappearance" Veedi returns with some runes, but finds the Guild empty. Heading outside she attracts the attention of ogres who capture her.Volume 1, Chapter 7: "The Yanille Dilemma" Mark tries to forget his troubles by drinking as much as he can in the Forrester's Arms in Seer's Village where he tells a barman his story. The barman convinces him to pull himself together and go to Ardougne alone which he does. Later, Tarqinder awakens, covered in snow having been unconscious for a whole day. *'14th' - Veedi awakens in the "Cave of Doom" with Head Wizard Henry which is guarded by a fierce dragon. Later, an ogre named Urak frees Veedi, and the two flee the ogres but Urak is killed. Veedi then manages to sneak back inside the Wizards' Guild where she meets Jake who is with Norbert and the other wizards. Tarqinder visits the Forrester's Arms and learns Mark is heading for Ardougne.Volume 1, Chapter 11: "The Cave of Doom" Veedi explains the situation that Henry is in to the wizards, and Jake recommends they contact Tarqinder the Dragon Slayer who is most likely heading to Ardougne. Tarqinder finds Mark drunk again in a field north of the city. Tarqinder takes his possessions back and after a brief confrontation they make up and reach Ardougne. Jake then encounters him and tells him he needs his help in slaying the dragon.Volume 1, Chapter 13: "A Tale That Needs To Be Told" Dancus arrives in Ardougne.Volume 1, Chapter 17: "The Ardougnese Assassin" *'15th' - Tarqinder, Mark, Veedi and Jake free Henry from the "Cave of Doom". Tarqinder also kills several ogres and drives them out of Yanille. The four of them are thanked by the Wizards' Guild and leave for Ardougne.Volume 1, Chapter 16: "The Assault" Dancus finds a note from King Lathas detailling his plans for world domination, and encounters Tarqinder, whose name he hears and recognises. Paladins attack claiming they know too much, but are later killed.Volume 1, Chapter 18: "A Terrible Truth" Bennath Raktuber Pentember Fentuary Septober Ire of Phyrrys Novtumber Wintumber References Category:Gielinor (Series) Category:Universes